


Wally West Imagines

by andromedaflynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A collection of Wally West imagines I have written over the years. Previously posted on tumblr under thefastarrow.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being Barry's sister and meeting Wally for the first time and instantly clicking only to have Barry become over protective of you

 To say things had changed since you left Central City for College would be an understatement. Just when you thought you had begun to get your head around the fact that your brother basically had super powers, however, you learnt that Iris too had a brother. The thought was staggering. Poor Joe, a man who had taken in two orphans when their mother had died, had a son he had not had the chance to raise.

But no, now was not the time for such thoughts. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you quickly smooth down your dress, a rather short and tight dress, for your liking, but one of the few you had for going out. If it weren’t for Iris having practically forcing you to go shopping every now and then you were certain you’d never have anything that might suit such a place, but as it was you were rather content with how you were dressed. Not too showy, but definitely complimentary, certain to get attention, but not in any way crass.

Taking a sip from your drink you look around for what must be the fiftieth time. Honestly, for the fastest man alive, Barry really did need to work on his punctuality. This time, however, you were finally successful in finding your brother as you saw him talking with a small group of people. Grinning to yourself you pick up your bag and jacket before making your way over to them just as a brunette girl makes her leave.

“So, you finally show up” you jibe, nudging your brothers side in something of a greeting.

“Y/N! There you are!” Iris cheers, wrapping her arms around you in a warm hug.

“I’ve missed this” you chuckle into her hair before she releases you.

“And I’ve missed you!” she grins stepping back to the man at her side. The rather damn attractive man, your brain supplies. But no, you shouldn’t think like that. Maybe he’s Iris’ date. After all, it wasn’t like your brother had  _finally_  made a move on the girl of his dreams.

Shaking his head at your antics, Barry grinned at you before taking the final silence as an opportunity to introduce you to the mystery man in your wake.

“Wally, this is my little, and very annoying, sister, Y/N” Barry laughed before finding your elbow planted firmly in his stomach. Really, he ought to have learnt by now that you didn’t approve of the introduction, yet, year after year he still used it, regardless of the result.

“Nice to meet you” Wally chuckled somewhat, reaching out a hand for you to shake as he looks between Barry who was melodramatically grabbing his stomach and you.

Taking his hand in yours you can’t help but jump slightly at the slight shock that runs up your arm. It was like electricity, a quick burning sensation. But as odd and unfamiliar as it was, upon dropping his hand you couldn’t help but want nothing more than to feel it and the odd comfort it held once more.

Yours eyes met his and it was clear that he had felt it too, but as you took in his eyes, a blush rising on your cheeks, you felt something else. Breaking your gaze you turn to your left to see Barry standing there with his arm wrapped protectively over your shoulders.

“Excuse us a moment” he speaks, a forced grin on his lips as he pulls you aside.

“What was that about?” you ask, confusion more than evident as you hurriedly whisper to your brother. “And what was with the formality?”

“I saw that” he replies in a rushed whisper.

“Saw what?”

“Please, you were so about to have a moment with Iris’ brother” he rolls his eyes.

“So? He’s cute! From what you’ve said he’s pretty intelligent too…” you trail off, looking back to the man who quickly turns away, evidently caught looking at you.

“No, no, absolutely not” Barry shakes his head, refusing to accept what you’ve said.

“You’re not dad, Bare, you can’t stop me from being interested in him” you retort quickly.

“I’m The Flash, I can and will do whatever it takes to keep you from boys” he replies with a surprisingly serious look.

Silence dawns between you both as you simply glare at one another. Just as you were about to finally speak the silence is broken for you as none other than Wally steps in. 

“Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt… whatever this is” he chuckles slightly, as he notices the glare still stuck on Barry’s face. “Y/N, want to dance?” he asks, hand proffered once more.

“I’d love to” you grin, taking his hand.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being in a relationship with Wally but instead of Iris getting hit with the glass you do and Wally is by your side feeling guilty

The car flew off the newly contorted road and you felt as if your breath had been taken from you. Instinctively you step forward, desperate to see if Wally was alright. Terror shook you as you witnessed the car, now completely upside down. There was no way he could survive that fall, and the thought petrified you, but as quickly as it came, another replaced it. A thought that took place in the sight of a streak of lightning.

He was here, The Flash. Hope filled you as you saw the red streak charge towards your boyfriend, placing him safely on the ground. Your focus was intent upon the duo as a smile slipped onto your lips. You could still feel your heart pounding away, but he was safe now.

The screams of those around you shook you from your pleasant revelry and you quickly looked back towards the car and it’s shrapnel, all of which were hurtling towards you. Your eyes widened in shock and you couldn’t help but scathingly scold yourself for not having paid attention earlier.

A rush of red came bolting toward you and you realised this wasn’t just irrational fear, but before you could even think to move you felt it.

The impact was sudden and oh so severe. How something so small could hurt so much, you had no idea. Time seemed to slow as you fell into the arms of The Flash, an uncertain grip holding you off the ground. But no, that grip wasn’t right, it wasn’t the right person. You craved the familiar hold, the comforting arms of Wally, not the man in red.

“Y/N” Joe called in shock, looking between you and the stunned Wally. “Get her to the hospital!” his words seemed so far away, and you couldn’t quite figure out why. He was just… your sight failed you as you attempted to make out the blurry figures around you.

The rush of air surrounding you does little to cool the burning pain in your chest, but as your sight fades all the more, you find yourself caring very little.

* * *

You were warm. How odd, you thought, your brow furrowing slightly. You had always been a cold sleeper, craving more blankets than most could cope with, yet here you were, perhaps even edging towards hot. Something was wrong, it had to be. But as your senses refined themselves you noticed something else, a familiar hold upon your hand. Wally. Taking a deep breath you relax somewhat, if Wally was there you had to be safe, he wouldn’t allow it to be any other way.

Slowly opening your eyes you take in the unfamiliar surroundings, you were in a hospital, and it took a few seconds for you to remember why. Glancing down at your hand you smile softly noticing the exhausted figure of Wally slumped forwards in his chair, holding onto your hand tightly. That’s when you notice it, the extra blankets. There were more than a few additions to what you knew to be standard and you couldn’t help but grin at the thought. Only Wally would have known your need to be kept warm, and by the looks of just how many were on top of you, he must have been pretty darn insistent.

Trying to sit up slightly you gasp in pain, apparently whatever pain killers the doctors had given you while you were out had started to wear off. The sharp shooting pain in your chest had your eyes tightly closed, but the next sound you heard had you opening them desperately.

“Y/N?” Wally spoke groggily, obviously having been woken by your gasp. “Hey, hey, you’re ok” he spoke in a rush as you took him in with a forced grin. “I’ll get a doctor.”

“Wait” you call out before his grasp has a chance to leave your own. You could deal with the pain, but right now you needed him, oh how you needed him there.

An uncertain nod is the only response you get as Wally runs a hand over his head, unable to bring himself to look you in the eyes. 

“Wally?” you ask with a frown, wanting nothing more than to see his beautiful eyes, to have the comfort of him back in your grip.

“I was so scared, Y/N” he mutters, his gaze falling to the ground as he falls back into his chair.

“I’m ok” you smile, desperate to see that smile of his that could make you happy no matter what.

He shook his head in response before resting it in his hands. “This is my fault” his voice was so small you almost thought you had imagined it. You wanted to take him in your arms, comfort him, tell him it wasn’t his doing, but you couldn’t move. 

Sighing gently you look to him forlornly. “You didn’t do this, Wal.”

“No but, if I hadn’t- If I had listened to you, quit racing earlier, you wouldn’t be here.”

“How long have you been sitting there?” you ask softly.

“As soon as they let me in… I couldn’t leave you” he spoke desperately, finally looking up to you.

“You can’t do that, Wal. I’m fine. You can’t keep beating yourself up.”

“But you’re  _not_  ok, Y/N. You got hit with that glass because of me” his tone was so sad, so hopeless, it almost brought tears to your eyes. But no, right now you had to be the strong one, he had been strong enough lately.

“I will be, though, if you get your ass up onto this bed and give me a kiss” you chuckle slightly, overcome with joy when a small chuckle joins yours.

“That I can do” he replies with a soft smile, leaning up to take your lips in his in a kiss so gentle, so tender, you could feel yourself melting. Yes, no matter the pain, he was worth it, he always would be.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Wally telling Joe and Iris, who you're friends with, that he and you are in a relationship

It was an odd feeling, to be nervous at the door of a place you had grown up considering a second home, yet, as you stood out the front of the West family home, you could barely contain your anxiety. This could ruin things between you. What if they didn’t approve? Of course, you’d discussed it all with Wally earlier, and he was certain they’d be ecstatic, but he hadn’t seen just how protective the duo could be.

For months now, you and Wally had been meeting in secret, hiding your affection, covering up any hint of your relationship in case it all went wrong. But it had been four months now. Four months of lying to your friends, of him lying to his family, it was time to come clean. All you could do was hope they would accept you, and the relationship.

Ringing the doorbell you take a step back, subconsciously distancing yourself from whatever make follow. In fact, if it weren’t for the sound of Wally bounding down the stairs with the call of “I’ll get it”, you weren’t entirely sure you wouldn’t have bolted there and then.

“Hey” a relieved smile greats you as Wally opens the door.

“Hey back” you reply easily, instantly calmed by the sight of him.

“Wal? Who is it?” Joe calls from the kitchen.

“It’s Y/N” Wally calls back, opening the door wider so you can enter.

“Since when has Y/N used the doorbell?” Iris asks with a playful smirk. 

“It can happen” you counter with a smile, hugging your old friend as your usual greeting.

“No, I’m with Iris on this one,” Joe pipes up as he walks towards you. “How you going, kiddo?” he asks, moving in for his customary hug.

“I’m good, you?” you reply with a laugh.

“Oh, you know, can’t complain. So, you want to tell me why you’re using the doorbell all of a sudden?”

Your smile drops and you look to Wally for help. You didn’t really know why you had done it. But suddenly, after years of being welcomed into the house you didn’t feel comfortable just walking in.

“Actually,” Wally begins looking from you to his family with a small smile. “That’s something I, we wanted to tell you.”

Throwing a small comforting smile his way you go back to stand at his side, desperate to help alleviate the anxieties you knew he was feeling, the same ones that ran through you.

“Y/N is my girlfriend” he states quickly, or more likely, blurts. Your attention is thrown back to his family as you await their reactions, but you don’t have to wait very long.

Iris stands perfectly still in shock and Joe’s jaw dropped, you can feel your heart sink. They didn’t approve, of course they didn’t, how could you have expected anything less. Your head hang low and all you wanted to do was bolt, that is, until you heard the laughter. Slowly your gaze lifts to find Joe and Iris in hysterical laughter. Your brow furrows as confusion overtakes you, how could this be funny?

A solid hand takes your shoulder and you look to Joe in question, desperate to know what on earth had them laughing like that.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” he trails off as laughter takes him once more.

Thankfully, Iris is more composed. Shaking her head she clears the laughter from her system, replacing it instead with a cheerful grin. “It’s about time you two admitted it.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Going to a CCPD Donation Gala with Wally

“Wow” the word practically falls from Wally’s lips, leaving his jaw hanging open in shock as he takes you in. His gaze flows from your head to toe, as if wanting nothing more than to memorize your every detail in that exact moment.

“Alright, alright,” you blush, grabbing his arm as you attempt to lead him from where he stood. “You’re drawing  _far_  too much attention to me, Mr West” you mutter, hiding your head slightly as you attempt to ignore the glances the other patrons were throwing in your direction due to your boyfriend’s antics.

“Trust me, you deserve it” Wally replies smoothly, moving his arm from your grip and instead offering it to you as the perfect gentleman.

“Yeah? Well, you don’t scrub up too bad yourself” you retort with a playful nudge as your focus lands upon the man you had been dating for some months now. It was true, he scrubbed up incredibly well, actually. Not that you didn’t love seeing him in his usual t-shirt and jeans, but this, seeing him in a suit, that was something truly special, and you couldn’t help but grin at just how lucky you were.

“Well then, maybe I can ask you for a dance then?” Wally suggests, stopping the two of you by the edge of the dancefloor.

“You’re kidding, right? I do not dance” you shake your head fervently as he drops his arm, taking your hand in his in it’s place.

“You’ll be fine, just follow me” Wally reassures with an easy smile, a smile he knew would always win you over.

“You are so lucky you’ve got the looks to get your way, West” you chuckle, attempting to alleviate the anxiety that was beginning to play upon your chest at the thought of dancing.

“Yeah, I really am” Wally agrees with a laugh as his right hand makes its way to the middle of your back, his left taking your entwined hands and bringing it up to position.

The music continues on in the background, and you find yourself focusing on swaying to the beat of the music, but with Wally’s goofy grin staring down at you, you struggle to remain focused.

“Alright, what?” you ask finally as the song changes.

“What do you mean?” Wally asks, confusion set as he tilts his head in question.

“You keep staring at me, have I got something on my face? Oh my god, I do don’t I?” you ask, your left hand flying up to your face as you attempt to feel for what ever has him so amused.

“There’s nothing on your face, babe” Wally shakes his head, pulling your hand from your face with a tenderness that threatened to melt you into a puddle right there. “If you really want to know, I was thinking about how incredibly beautiful you are, and how ridiculously lucky I am.”

A snort of laughter escapes you before you have a chance to hold it in. “Ok, cheesy one, what’s got you so gooey?” you ask, amused by your boyfriends sudden need to show his softer side.

“Seeing as you asked…” Wally starts, pulling away from you until his hold is no longer on you. Taking a step back, Wally bends down, a mixture of nerves and excitement entwined upon his shaky smile as he kneels down in front of you. Thoughts begin to run wild through your mind. He couldn’t be about to… no, surely not. But as he reaches into his suit’s inner pocket only to pull out a small velvet ring box, you find yourself pleasantly proven wrong.

“I’ve been thinking, we’ve gone through a lot together, and you’ve always been by my side, and I want to prove that I will always be there for you too. So I was wondering, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

Your hands fly to your mouth as your jaw slackens in shock. An excited squeal falls from your lips as you enthusiastically nod in return, struggling to find your voice. “Yes, yes! Of course I will!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Wally admitting he likes you

“What?” you ask, unable to hide the blush that had crept onto your cheeks at the attention Wally had unintentionally been giving you.

“Huh?” Wally replies, shaking himself from the daydreams he had found himself captured by.

“What gives?” you repeat, leaning forward as a playful smile dances upon your lips, your entire being focused upon the mystery at hand.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” Wally stutters, a hand reaching to the back of his neck as he stammers nervously.

“Bull” you reply curtly, a look of disbelief upon your brow as you inch forward. “That is the third time I’ve caught you staring at me this evening, so what is it? What’s up? Have I got food on my face?” you question, suddenly self conscious as your hands rush towards your face, searching for some remainder of your lunch you had not caught earlier.

“No, no” Wally chuckles, pulling your hands from their task. “It’s nothing like that.”

“But there is a something” you push. “Would you just get it out already?”

A heavy sigh falls from his lips as his hands take yours. Hanging his head in resignation, Wally’s smile falters. “Yes,” he admits, his voice quiet and uncertain.

“Well, do you want to tell me? Because we both know I do not cope well with mysteries, West.”

“No, you don’t” he agrees with something akin to a chuckle. “It’s what makes you so good at your job.”

“Buttering me up? Alright, what do you need?” you sigh goodheartedly, a playful smirk on your lips to show your friend you didn’t mean the harsh words you spoke.

“I don’t- I don’t  _need_ …” Wally trails off, shaking his head. “No, I do. I do need this.”

“Then ask, what ever it is, you know I’m here for you” you reply sincerely, squeezing his hands gently with your own.

“I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to hate me.”

“Please tell me you aren’t racing again” you sigh, exhausted by the very thought.

“No!” Wally shouts in response, shocked at the suggestion. “I promised I was done, I am, I swear!”

“Well then what is it, because honestly, you’re starting to scare me here.”

Yet another sigh answers you as Wally lets his gaze fall to your hands held tightly together. “I, I like you, ok?”

“I should hope so, otherwise I don’t know how we’ve been friends this long” you scoff in response.

“No, I  _like_  like you” Wally repeats, sincerity in his eyes as he finally lets his gaze meet yours.

“Oh,” you reply, shocked. “Well, I suppose- I mean…” you stutter, unsure of what to say. “Does that mean tonight’s movie night is a date?”

“Not if you don’t want it to be” Wally shakes his head. “I mean, it’s just like any other movie night.”

“What if I want it to be?” you ask softly, unsure of your words.

“Well, yeah, I mean, of course, if you wanted it to-” Wally’s rambling is cut off quickly as you push yourself forwards, capturing his lips in a surprising kiss that had you as shocked as it had him.

“I think a date would be nice” you whisper, pulling away ever so slightly.

“A date it is then.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Going to Joe's for Christmas and meeting Wally for the first time

A mixture of emotions had you practically paralysed as you stood out the front of the West family home. Of course, you were incredibly grateful for Joe’s insistent invitation, making sure you wouldn’t be alone for Christmas, but that didn’t stop you from feeling intrusive.

Had it just been Iris and Barry you might have coped, but you had still not met the infamous Wally West, and doing so during his second Christmas with his sister and father, well, you couldn’t help but feel as though you were stepping on people’s toes.

With a deep breath, you finally convince yourself to knock, letting your knuckles rap against the hard wood with a conviction you were far from feeling.

The door opened almost instantly, a man who’s resemblance to his father almost had you shocked smiling cheerfully at you.

“You must be Y/N,” Wally grinned in greeting, and suddenly all of your nerves were eased. He seemed genuinely pleased to meet you, if the bright eyes and open mouthed smile were anything to judge by.

“Um, yeah,” you smile in return, unable to deny the infectious look he was gracing you with. “Wally, right?”

“Yep,” he replies, suddenly losing some of his confidence as he rubs at the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you were my age.”

“After Barry and Iris, what did you expect?” you laugh, before suddenly realising what you had implied. “No-Not that I’m saying  _we_  would. I mean- not that you aren’t good look- Can I restart this?”

With a pleasant laugh, Wally smiles too. “I don’t know, I thought this was going pretty well.”

“You need to raise your expectations,” you retort with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know,” he grins in reply, leaning casually against the frame of the doorway as his eyes glance over you. “I met a cute girl, she said I’m good looking… pretty good first impression in my mind.”

“Oh yeah?” you challenge, confidence playing in your words, despite the blush growing on your cheeks. “Well, we will just have to see how the rest of the night goes.”

“Will I be getting more compliments?” Wally asks, a cheeky grin making a home for itself on his lips as he steps aside, finally letting you enter the house.

“If you earn them.”


End file.
